


Crashing Down

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal had created a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the "[AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy?' Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bulletproof_fic/11021.html)" with the prompt " _And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'_ "
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Neal had created a monster.

A nymphomaniac monster, to be certain, and oh dear God, he wasn't complaining - not _really_ \- but a monster none-the-less.

It was increasingly hard to believe (and harder to remember) the shy little Andy who had so sweetly offered Neal his virginity not even a month earlier. _This_ Andy, the one straddling Neal's thighs, the one wriggling in Neal's lap as he attacked Neal's clothing with deft hands, and Neal's mouth with hungry lips - _this_ Andy was the only one he could see, could even think about right now...

With a low groan, Neal threaded his fingers into Andy's overgrown hair, tugging softly as their tongues tangled in Neal's mouth.

Andy whimpered softly. God, he loved Neal's hands in his hair... He needed more, though; wanted more... He quickly made short work of the buttons on Neal's shirt, so that he could run his fingers over Neal's warm skin.

"How long we got?" he whispered in Neal's ear, starting to bite down the column of his neck.

Neal's head fell back automatically, arching his neck into Andy's mouth. "Uh...they left...what...fifteen minutes ago...movie starts at 1:45...about an hour...mmmmm...then--ah, God--about twenty minutes home...maybe...ninety minutes...?" Neal ran his hands slowly down Andy's back, slipping them below his waistband to cup Andy's ass.

Andy scraped his teeth down Neal's neck as he ground against him. "Good - now get out of your clothes."

A jolt went through Neal's body. Yeah, okay, so Andy-in-charge took his breath away. So-fuckin'-what?

"Get th'fuck offa me, so I can," Neal growled, bucking his hips sharply up into Andy's.

Andy groaned and slipped off the bed. While Neal stripped, he stepped out of his own basketball shorts and t-shirt, tossing them in the corner where his shoes were. His boxers followed closely behind.

"I am _so_ gonna stop wearin' underwear around you, y'fuckin' horn-dog..." Neal muttered tightly, trying to shed his jeans and underwear without doing himself any lasting damage. "Just gets all messy anyway..."

Andy slipped back onto the bed, pushing Neal down onto his back, and situated himself across Neal's hips once more, leaning in to kiss him hard. "Good. Easier to get to you that way."

Neal made a low, soft sound in his throat, offering absolutely no resistance as Andy pinned his hips to the bed. His hands went to Andy's hips as Andy kissed him, pressing Andy closer still, rocking their hips together in slow friction.

Andy moaned and shivered at the feel of Neal's cock against his. He opened his eyes, looking down at Neal. "Please, get me ready for you..."

Neal's eyes darkened as a soft growl rumbled up out of his throat. "You know where th'lube is," he rasped hoarsely, grinding up against Andy firmly. "Gimme it, an' I'll give you my cock..."

Andy reached into the drawer of the night stand to pull out the lube and a condom, and dropped them beside Neal's hip. He moved back in, quickly, kissing Neal hard, biting and licking into his mouth.

Neal watched Andy like a hawk as he retrieved the requested items, his whole body humming with need. Still, though, he let Andy control the kiss...

...At first.

Without warning, Neal reached up and dragged Andy down, pinning Andy's arms to his sides as Neal flipped them both, so sharply that the bed shook and they bounced on the mattress. "That's more like it," Neal rumbled against Andy's lips, snagging Andy's wrists to pin his arms above his head.

Andy arched up into Neal, panting as he twisted under him. Feeling his wrists pinned above his head, he moaned. God, another one for the list... "Like that..." he whispered, leaning up and nipping at Neal's neck.

Neal's eyelids fluttered as Andy bit at his neck. "Oh, yeah...definitely," Neal breathed out with a shudder, grinding his hips down heavily against Andy. Jesus, just when he thought he couldn't get any fuckin' harder...

Andy arched up into Neal with a low, strangled moan. "Oh God...fuck, that feels good," he whispered.

"Oh, I c'n make it feel better," Neal replied, his voice thick with lust. "I c'n make you scream, Andy..."

Andy's body trembled in anticipation. "Do it...God...want it so bad I can taste it," he whispered, flexing his wrists, still pinned under Neal's hands.

"Y'gonna keep your arms up here if I let go of 'em?" Neal growled, fixing Andy with a hard stare.

Andy shuddered and nodded furiously. "Yes...'swear...just please, fucking touch me."

Neal narrowed his eyes and leaned in, nipping at Andy's lower lip. "Okay...I will..." Slowly, he released his grip on Andy's wrists, sliding down Andy's body, and paused with his lips slightly parted over Andy's cock, letting his breath ghost over his skin.

Andy let out a gasping whine at the feel of Neal's mouth so close to his cock. His hands twitched, wanting to grip Neal's hair and pull him down onto his dick.

Neal stared up at Andy, chuckling low and soft. "You want it so bad, don't you..." he murmured, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss across the head. "And what if I don't want your cock in my mouth?"

Andy slammed his head back on the pillow, groaning in frustration. He was starting to hurt from being so hard. "God, Neal...fucking _do_ something! I'm going to die!" he rasped out.

Neal snorted aloud, pushing Andy's thighs apart. "Yeah, that line's never worked for me...not gonna work for you, either..." he murmured, kissing his way down Andy's shaft. "Don't worry...you'll be fine..." he whispered, and gently sucked one of Andy's balls into his mouth.

Andy moaned loudly. "Oh, fuck!" he cried out, feeling like he was spinning out of control. He couldn't stop himself from slipping his hands into Neal's hair, gripping it tightly as he shuddered.

Neal let out a soft whimper, tonguing Andy lightly before letting go. "Gonna take care of you..." he whispered, and slid his tongue down Andy's seam.

Andy let out a low guttural moan at the feel of Neal's tongue _there_... He tried to pull away and push back on it at the same time, wanting it so fucking bad because oh God, it felt amazing, but wanting to push away at the same time because...yeah... But the incredible sensations rocketing through him won out, and he spread his legs wider, pleas for more tumbling out of his mouth.

"More" is exactly what Neal gave him, teasing the fluttering muscle lightly with the tip of his tongue before pressing into Andy slowly. No, it wasn't the _best_ place his tongue had ever been, but if it got this kind of reaction from Andy? Fuck if it wasn't gonna happen again, holy shit...

He pushed in a little harder, a little further, as Andy relaxed and opened up to him, and experimented a bit with twisting thrusts, gripping Andy's thighs tightly.

Andy yelled out hoarsely as his hips bucked back against Neal's tongue, a steady stream of gasps and whimpers not to stop tumbling out of his mouth. His hands dropped to his sides as he gripped the blanket tight, arching off the bed as the overwhelming sensations shot through him like bolts of electricity.

Christ, those fucking noises... Neal didn't even give a shit that he kept getting dick-slapped by Andy and his bucking hips... Speaking of, Neal's own hips were pressed heavily against the bedspread as he humped the covers like a dog on a bitch in heat. Fuckin' God, he needed to be inside Andy's ass...

Panting heavily, he pulled his tongue out of Andy's passage and grabbed the condom from the edge of the bed. He tore the foil and rolled it on quickly, staring at Andy with a hunger that was nearly palpable. "God...gonna fuck you so damn hard..." he groaned, stroking himself with a well-lubed hand.

Andy whimpered desperately as Neal moved back from him. Fuck if he didn't want it hard and fast... He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass in the air, his back dipping as he buried his face into the pillow. "Do it! God _damn_ it, need your cock in me now!" he moaned.

"...Oh my _God_ , Andy..." Neal groaned, his pupils blowing wide open as Andy positioned himself. There was no thought involved at all, only lust and want and need, as Neal scrambled forward and covered Andy's body with his own. A split-second to line himself up, and Neal was pushing into him, plunging past the residual resistance into Andy's tight heat.

Andy screamed out Neal's name as he pushed back to meet Neal's thrust. "Oh God, yes!" he rasped out, his body throbbing as he panted harshly into the pillow. He dipped his back more, changing the angle slightly, moaning even louder.

Neal groaned low and raw, feeling Andy's body clench and then open up to him. Buried to the root inside of him, Neal laid his head between Andy's shoulders, fighting for breath. "Say it again, Andy..." he growled, shifting his hips just enough to make his point. "What's my fuckin' name?"

Andy choked back another sobbing moan as he tried to push back against Neal. "Neal...! Fuck me, please...! God, need it...now...please..." he begged.

"Oh, fuckin' Christ..." Neal panted. "God, am I ever gonna fuck you..."

He forced himself to kneel back and gripped Andy's hips tightly. "Wanna hear you..." he whispered hoarsely, and shifted his hips back slowly, pulling out just enough to stroke across Andy's sweet spot.

Andy's entire body trembled with need, and the short explosions of pleasure shooting through him as Neal moved. He let out a low moan, pleading for more. "Please...God, don't stop...need more," he whispered, his knuckles white as his hands gripped the pillow.

Neal flexed his fingers, digging his nails into Andy's skin. God, he couldn't resist Andy when he begged like that...

Letting out a low growl, Neal snapped his hips forward sharply, stroking into Andy again and again, his hips meeting Andy's ass with the loud smack of flesh on flesh.

Andy turned his head to look back over his shoulder, watching as Neal fucked him. He flushed hotly, his eyes squeezing tightly shut, as a raw whimper ripped from his throat, and the headboard started to hit the wall forcefully.

Oh, dear God... "Yes, Andy...like that...wanna hear you..." Neal panted, staring at Andy's reddened face, twisted in that peculiar mixture of pleasure and pain. Neal leaned forward, bracing himself on one of his arms, and kissed Andy deeply, moving his hips a little faster, slamming into Andy almost as hard as the headboard was hitting the wall. So engrossed was he in his own movement, that the wobbling of the bed just wasn't registering in his mind.

Andy was so close...the feel of his cock rubbing hard against the blanket under him...the raw friction almost too much, but then again, not enough... He whimpered and pressed his face into the pillow, moaning, until he was dizzy from the lack of air. He pulled back, sucking in a breath, as the need for more left him thrusting back against Neal relentlessly. The shaking of the bed and the sound of it hitting the wall was amplifying everything that was rushing through him.

Neal's bed had never seen this much action.

Well, never this much of this _type_ of action.

The worst he'd ever done as a child was jump up and down on the mattress, trying to touch the ceiling before his mother or Chuck came in to yell at him...

That was up-and-down motion. This? Was not.

So, his parents could be forgiven if the bed was somewhat loosely held together with stripped screws.

It had never been an issue before.

But when the bed frame groaned and squealed as loudly as the boys fucking on top of it...well, it all happened so fast, really... One moment, Neal was fucking Andy into the mattress, the next, the mattress and Andy were slumping toward the floor as bed frame separated from headboard, and in yet a third, Neal's shoulder and ribcage were meeting the floor with a dull thud as he separated from Andy, pitched forward and sideways to the floor... And in a final, excruciating moment, Andy's hip was meeting Neal's midsection with another dull thud, as Neal's grip on Andy's hip pulled him over the edge -- in a way Neal had never intended.

Andy whimpered. His body was still throbbing; his cock, the worst, as the aching turned painful. He rolled onto his side, moaning softly, and reached behind him to touch Neal, rubbing his hip softly. Andy slid his hand up Neal's side as he twisted around and leaned in, kissing Neal softly. "Please..." he whispered, not wanting to stop even in spite of breaking the damn bed.

...Jesus Christ, Neal really _had_ created a monster.

Well, okay... Two of them.

With a low snarl, he pushed himself up off the floor, ignoring the pain in his bruised muscles. He grabbed Andy's hips, dragging them back up in the air. "Hands and knees!" Neal growled, his entire body aching, in more ways than just one. When Andy complied, Neal entered him again, snapping his hips quick and deep.

Andy's back dipped as he pushed back against Neal, his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up. His head dropped down to his heaving chest, fighting to pull in enough air as the blood roared through his ears. "So close..." he rasped out.

Neal leaned forward and wrapped a fumbling hand around Andy's cock, tugging it roughly in time with the rhythm of their fucking.

When Andy felt Neal's hand on him, he pushed back hard. "Oh, fuck...!" he whimpered, feeling that all-consuming heat rush through him. His arms nearly buckled as his orgasm crashed into him.

Neal swallowed back a strangled groan as Andy's muscles clenched tightly around him, and come coated his fist around Andy's dick. "Jesus fuck..." Neal whimpered, his hips stuttering out of rhythm a moment as the tension gathered and burst over him. Burying himself a final time inside his lover, Neal slumped forward onto Andy's back, groaning his release.

Andy's arms finally gave out and he crumpled to the floor. "Oh fuck, we broke the bed..." he rasped out, his voice hoarse and gravelly.

Neal buried his face against Andy's shoulder, his entire body shaking with poorly-suppressed laughter. "Oh fuck, we broke th'bed fucking!" he sputtered, and then lost it completely, laughing loudly into Andy's skin.

Andy shook his head and groaned. "Oh God...what the hell are we gonna tell your mom?"

Neal shook his head helplessly, his laughter compressing to high-pitched and ill-contained giggles. "Jesus fuckin' Christ! I -- ow! -- I have no fuckin' idea!" he snorted, favoring his shoulder as he drew out of Andy's body. "How do I 'splain how I sprained m'fuckin' shoulder?"

Andy rolled over onto his back, groaning. "Fuck if I know..." he whispered, turning his own arm over, seeing the already-reddened skin. "That's gonna be a nasty-ass bruise."

Neal crumpled to the floor, sending giant belly laughs up to the ceiling. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Andy..."

Andy smacked Neal with a groan. "Oh, for fuck's sake, it wasn't that funny! Damn..." He looked at the bed again and sighed. "Well...we can always go to my house if we want a bed."

it was so ridiculous, Neal couldn't help but laugh...but yeah, his shoulder really hurt now, and... "Andy...you weigh a fuckin' ton, y'asshole..." Neal gasped, trying to catch his breath as he rubbed his belly where Andy had landed on top of him. "You're lucky I'm as horny as you are...and God dammit, I think I'm layin' in th'wet spot..."

Andy rolled over to Neal and curled into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and then whispered into Neal's ear. "Mmm...better you than me."

Neal snorted aloud, flinching only slightly in pain as he wrapped his arms around Andy's body. "You'll get your turn, Mr. Skib..." Neal threatened softly, but without any real heat or rancor. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "What the fuck did we just do?"

Andy looked back over his shoulder, shrugged, and snuggled closer again. "...Remodeled."


End file.
